


My Teeth Fell (From the Sweetness)

by Lexiunderlord



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anti-Monster Riots, Fluff, Fluffy fell fic, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Violence, NSFW, SO MUCH FLUFF, hurt comfort, long ass meetings, meat pie, minor Alphyne mention, nom nom, ok I'm being silly, that its going to rot your teeth, they tired, tired, very cute, would you call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiunderlord/pseuds/Lexiunderlord
Summary: All the monsters are above ground and no one is happy. Thankfully the brothers have each other to turn to during these difficult times.Special thanks to ykfangirl for beta-ing my fic!





	1. We Did the Dance, Now We Need a Lil' Love

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon for the fells are that they are the most vanilla of the fontcest crew. Why use good rope on sex when its hard to come by??? Prisoner humans get the ropes.
> 
> My tumblr: https://skelelexiunderlord.tumblr.com

Seven hellish months have gone by since the monsters were freed from the underground, emphasis on hellish. Now it is a given that humans would naturally be on the defense, scared yes, but they weren’t expecting repeated riots of anti-monster activists attacking innocent monster civilians and monster supportive businesses. Well, maybe not to this extent. The riots started not even two weeks after King Asgore and Queen Toriel, lead by the very young Monster Ambassador Frisk, met with the Mayor of Big City to negotiate peace between races. One third of the humans of the City supported the sudden appearance of monsters, one third loathed the very existence of monsters, and the other third are the indifferent and undecided group. Nonetheless, it has been a very difficult time for everyone of either race.  
The past several hours the King, Queen, Ambassador, Captain of the Royal Guard, the Royal Scientist, the Judge, and the Extremely Awesome and Amazing Mascot have dedicated their time to one of the many city meetings that are being held in order to discuss the security of Monster safe spaces, and whether or not they have rights that protected them. It’s really infuriating that while Monsters are just as capable of thinking and doing things as well (or better) than humans, they are not considered actual people by ‘Human standards’.

 

Sans let out a tired and frustrated growl as he rubbed his eye sockets for the umpteenth time this past hour. It’s the same bullshit arguments over and over and he is sick of hearing it. Particularly from that grump asshole currently speaking at the podium, he and his posse of supporters have no reason to be against Monsters and claim to know what is best for both races yet condemns any helpful actions be done to fix anything. They all need a punch in the face.

 

“-and it is because of these recent times that I must speak for the public and say, because it must be said and I am a people person, that it is best if we focus more on slowing down contact between Humans and-and the Monsters. These riots will lessen if we just separate temporarily and get adjusted. I’d suspect you would feel the same way Mr. Dreamurr?”

 

King Asgore slowly arose from his chair, his gold plated armor clanking underneath his broad heavy royal cloak as he leaned toward the microphone, he glanced over at his family briefly while the whole room seemed to hold their breath in anticipation, everyone looked exhausted, even the excitable Papyrus appeared worn down. Asgore turned his gaze back to address the large nervous human congregation and took a deep breath.

 

“For many countless generations my people have been imprisoned by your kind within the depths of Mt. Ebott,” his deep voice boomed, “I feel that we have been separated from the Surface long enough. The riots have been poorly controlled because your police force has failed to show up and quell the rioting Humans as they should have done. Many businesses have been lost, Monsters injured or missing, and your solution is to isolate both races further and deprive us of our right to live on this land. Am I not mistaken?”

 

“N-no, however-“

 

“The consequences of your riots should not be placed upon our shoulders, all we have done is attempt to assimilate to Human kind as peacefully as possible. Resistance is expected, but the numerous hate crimes against us forces me to reconsider honoring our part of the treaty. “

 

The whole room let out a gasp. “But King Asgore-!”

 

“This meeting is done.” He turned away from the flabbergasted human politic and addressed to his family, “Let us be on our way now.”

 

Undyne’s fins flared in frustration, “But those _assholes_ still wont listen! We can’t just leave!”

 

Asgore let out a deep sigh, “Look at us and tell me we have not had enough debate today.”

 

Undyne’s reply died when she actually looked at Alphys, the lizard monster was obviously tired from sitting several hours at a time and desperately trying not to yawn, Frisk was already passed out in Toriel’s arms, and the brothers looked worn. She slightly nodded her head and angrily started pushing through the crowd of journalists, knocking over a few that were too slow to get out of the way, and stomped towards the door with Alphys followed her angry girlfriend closely while the others trailed from behind. 

 

Asgore ignored the pitiful pleas to reconsider.

 

 

“Sans are you certain that you and Papyrus will be alright? I had prepared leftovers the day before, we could share if you both would like. We have more than our fair share.” Toriel said through the tiny speaker of Sans’s phone. He and Papyrus built a replica of their house from Snowdin at the surface monster settlement New Newhome (the king was never very good at naming things). Sitting on the dark brown leather couch Sans looks about the living room as he prepared to, once again, reassure the worry wart old Queen.

 

“nah, ‘m thinkin’ that paps just wants to be home right now. He’s been doin a lot of patrols these few months ‘n it be best if he stays here with me. ‘sides I can bake a pretty damn good meat pie, learned from the best ‘n all.”

 

She gave a half hearted chuckle, “Alright then, but my offer still stands just incase you change your mind. Take care of yourselves. I would not be surprised if there will be… issues considering the rashness of Asgore’s threat.” Sans could practically hear her disapproving frown through the phone.

 

“we’ll be fine Tori, humans never seem to come too close to the settlement. Just relax.”

 

“… Are you sure?”

 

Sans sighed and tiredly rubbed his sockets again, how many times does that make it today? He lost track. “yes, you just goat to take me seriously.”

 

“Pfftt… good night Sans”

 

“g’night Tori.” His phone beeped when he hung up the call and plopped it onto the coffee table from where he was sitting on the couch, lading with a small clatter. Papyrus was just coming down stairs from changing into his pajamas, a black t-shirt with a flaiming guitar printed on the front and red flannel pajama pants with pockets in the front. He plopped next to Sans on the couch and laid his head back against the wall behind the couch, his eyes closed as he let out a tired sigh.  
“how ya holdin up bud?” Sans asked after a moment.

 

Papyrus groaned, “THAT WAS THE MOST BORING YET INFURIATING MEETING YET. IT MAKES ME WANT TO BE LAZY LIKE YOU.”

 

Sans places left hand on his chest with an expression of mock disbelief, “gasp, i didn’t know you can let yourself go like that.”

 

Papyrus turned his head and stuck his tongue out at sans. “HAHA. I AM TRULY LAUGHING. HA. HA. HA.”

 

Sans chuckled at his brother’s sarcasm. It has been a while since they could have a quiet moment like this. It was surprisingly nice. Sans leaned enough to snuggle Papyrus’s side, and the taller moving his arm to gently wrap around the smaller to bring him closer. They stayed like that for a few moments, relishing the warmth and contact of each other. With both brothers being busy they had little time to be intimate with one another as they had four months ago when they first started dating. It was awkward and terrifying at first, but it was a relief knowing that they felt the same for each other. Nervous kisses, hesitant touches, until beautiful passion had sparked between them. But that was back when they had more time and less worry. Though Sans is determined to bring intimacy back tonight.

 

“oh uh, im gonna be making dinner tonight boss.”

 

Papyrus looked at his lover in surprise, “…BUT ITS MY KITCHEN SANS! YOU KNOW I DON’T LET ANYONE COOK IN THERE.”

 

“calm your controlling tits, you work yourself to the bone all the time doing scouting parties and house work, you don’t let me do anything. just let me do this for you tonight please.”

 

Papyrus grumbled for a moment before begrudgingly answering, “FINE BUT IT BETTER BE GOOD AND I HAVE TO BE IN THE KITCHEN WITH YOU. AND DO NOT THINK THAT I OVERLOOKED THAT AWEFUL PUN OF YOURS!”

 

“heh, what eva you say boss.”

 

“DAMN RIGHT!”

 

They both get up and make their way to the kitchen, “WHAT ARE WE MAKING ANYWAY?”

 

“ _i_ will be making italian meat pie” ah the joys of a kitchen controlling monster brother.

 

“IN THAT CASE I WILL BE COOKING THE MEAT! I PREFERE MY GROUND BEEF WELL GROUNDED!”

 

Sans rolled his eyes as he gets the ingredients out of the fridge. Oh well, they needed some together time anyway (even if it _is_ spoiling the rest Papyrus _should_ be getting). Time to get started.


	2. Simmered Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Time cooking ensues and reveals long repressed feelings, it is up to Sans to make it better at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness that was a doozy! Thank y'all for your patience and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Special thanks to ykfangirl and konekokittykat for all your encouragement <3 it really meant a lot to me. And thank y'all for reading! You are the real stars!!
> 
> My tumblr: https://skelelexiunderlord.tumblr.com

“For the last time Boss we don’t need ta maximize the heat _every time we cook_!!” 

 

“IM THE COOKING EXPERT HERE! AND THIS IS MY KITCHEN THEREFORE I MAY INTERCEPT INCORRECT COOKING PRACTICES!!”

 

Sans face palmed, “the directions say to cook at a lower temp! i don’t think Queen Toriel (a long time baker!) would give me the wrong instructions!” he exasperated. 

 

“YOU CANNOT TRUST ANYONE SANS! NOT EVEN THE KING’S BEARDLESS, SMALL HORNED COPY!”

 

“then that means I cant trust you, which means we do it my way!” he snarkily replied.

 

Papyrus raised his hand with a prepared retort that died at the realization of his mistake. “… TOUCHE MY DEAR BROTHER,” he crosses his arms, “BUT ALL I WANT TO DO IS MAKE THIS DISH PERFECT… AND SPEND TIME WITH YOU,” his expression wilted, “BUT APPARENTLY NOTHING I DO IS GOOD ENOUGH” definitely not crying, the taller skeleton goes to pout at the dinner table, chewing on his scarf.

 

_Shit shit shit this wasn’t supposed to happen!_ Sighing, Sans turns the oven to the correct temperature and sets the timer, then goes over to console his brother. Its been a while since he’s seen Papyrus cry, maybe since he was a baby bones. They both had to be strong in the Underground, and where his brother was lacking in strength and skill Sans would take care of and defend, until Papyrus could fend for himself.

 

Sans gently approached and entwined his hand with his mate’s, “boss this night was supposed to be ‘bout you. i wanted ta cook cause you never relax.” 

 

Papyrus stares into his lap, only blinking when his vision got blurry with definitely-not-tears. When he spoke his voice is surprisingly soft, “All I want to do is help and make things better- there is so much to do b-but,” tears falling faster, “nothing I do helps.”

 

Sans took a moment to think, “…i have a feelin that yain’t only talkin ‘bout the pie.”

 

With his face scrunched up Papyrus looks up at his brother, his sharpie-d scar muddied and running down his face as he let his tears flow freely. _i don’t know what’s worse, staying in the Underground or watchin my bro break down from the constant stress ‘n asshole humans._ Sans raises his arms to give his crying bro a hug that Papyrus readily accepts, audibly and visibly sobbing into the smaller’s shoulder.

 

“WHY CAN’T I PROTECT ANYONE?! W-WHY ARE HUMANS SO-O MEAN!? AREN’T THINGS SU-SUPPOSED TO BETTER ON-N THE SURFACE??” he managed between muffled sobs.

 

Sans hugged him tightly, gently rubbing his brother’s back while he thought of words to say, “hey paps its okay.” im a real genius.

 

“THAT IS THE BIGGEST FALACY I HAVE HEARD EVER IN MY LIFE! MONSTERS ARE DYING AND I CANNOT DO ANYTHING TO SAVE THEM! AND WHAT IF- what if one day I come home and found that- that I failed you.”

 

Sans’s grip tightened, “you don’t think i worry the same thing? You goin out there ‘n putting yourself in danger, n’ all the while i worry that someday your big ass heart would get ya killed?” he let out a shaky breath, “im not good at feelings ‘n stuff but,” pulling back a little he cups Papyrus’s face with his hands, “you’re the only good thing in my life” he leaned in and gave a gentle loving kiss.

 

After a moment they pull away, Sans’s hands coming to rest on his brother’s shoulders and Papyrus’s around the smaller’s back, a small smile his face despite the slowly rolling tears. “I AM FEELING THE SLIGHTEST BETTER HOWEVER I STILL WISH THERE IS MORE I CAN DO…” his face going sad again.

 

“hey, what matters ‘s that ya doin so much in the first place, you ‘n ‘dyne are what give Monsters hope.”

 

“WHAT IF THAT HOPE RUNS OUT? WHAT THEN?”

 

Sans chuckled, “i think we’re too stubborn as a whole to run out of that paps. If it got all us this far then we can hope some more.”

 

They sit in silence for a moment, enjoying their closeness and warmth as the smell of buttery crust and tomato sauce seeps into the dining area. Then sans spoke up, “smells like our pie’s gonna be done soon,” they reluctantly let go one another, “how about ya go pick a movie while i dish out the goods?”

 

Papyrus wipes the tears off and Sans had to hold back from snickering as the sharpie smudged on his face, “OKAY! BUT IF YOU MAKE A MESS OF OUR COUCH WE WONT BE EATING THERE AGAIN!”

 

“heh, fair enough boss.” he replies as he enters the kitchen.

 

Papyrus gave a genuine smile before scouring their movie collection for something to watch. Once he picked one he turns on the TV and blue-ray player and inserts his favorite MTT movie. He must have not heard the timer go off because just as he sits down Sans enters in with two plates holding generous slices of Italian meat pie and a pair of forks; handing Papyrus a plate and utensil he plops down on the couch beside his brother, who presses the play button for the movie.

 

They watch the cheesy adventure movie as they ate, occasionally getting up to get seconds and to Sans’s surprise they finish the whole pie; each time one of them gets another slice they sit a little bit closer together and eventually found themselves laying on top of each other, Sans with his back to one of the arm rests gently strokes his lover’s skull that rests on his sternum, the empty plates discarded on the coffee table. 

 

Papyrus thought it was nice to just sit and laugh at movie again, just he and his brother. He sighed in content and wrapped his arms around Sans’s ribcage and nuzzled further, inhaling deeply his mate’s scent. He always felt safe like this, within Sans’s arms he felt like everything could be okay again, relishing this feeling he let himself sink into the comfort and calmness. Long after the movie ended they stay on the couch to extend and savor their moment together.

 

“SANS?”

 

“hmm?”

 

Payrus shifts to where his arms are propped on either side of Sans an brings his face in for a gentle skeleton kiss, their sharp teeth clicking together, “THANK YOU FOR TONIGHT SANS, I THINK… I REALLY NEEDED THIS.”

 

Sans chuckles, “only the best for the great and terrible papyrus.” 

 

“OF COURSE I GET THE BEST! ANYTHING LESS IS OUT OF CONSIDERATION!”

 

“then prepare for the bk.”

 

Papyrus frowns in confusion, “WHAT IS THA- MMH!” his question was cut off when Sans leaned up to kiss his brother again.

 

Papyrus felt a hand tenderly cup his cheekbone and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. He felt Sans’s thick red tongue greedily lick at his teeth to coax him to open, parting his teeth Papyrus formed his long emerald-green tongue and glided it over Sans’s, magic on magic giving a pleasant tingly feeling. Papyrus lets out a muffled moan as his lover dominates his mouth, with his free hand Sans slips it under his brother’s shirt to slowly stroke up his spine, the taller shutters as he leans into the touch.  
Panting they break the kiss with saliva trailing between as they took a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes. Papyrus’s expression was hazy with lust that had gone too long without station.

 

Sans gave a dirty half lidded smirk, “best kiss.”

 

It took Papyrus a moment to get what his brother was saying, “UGH YOU ARE SO PREDICTABLE.”

 

“I dunno, im known to be pretty ad **dick** ting” he jokes and punctuates it by sliding his hand down dangerously close to his lover’s sacrum.

 

Papyrus gasps, “NNGH…!” shifting balance to his left arm he brings up his now free arm to cover his mouth as Sans continues to tease him.

 

“heh, you look so cute like this paps.”

 

Papyrus shuts his eyes as he tries to hold back from making more embarrassing noises, and it does not help that his brother was looking at him so lewdly! This constant teasing was really starting to get to him.

 

Sans watched as the other squirmed and tried so desperately not to make a sound as he stroked, it makes him want to forget his plan and just take him right there on the couch. The whole point was to make this night Papyrus’s night and he would not have the energy to wash the dishes after sex, so he decided against it. _stars, he looks so good right now though._

 

Deciding that he was ready, Sans leaned up to where Papyrus’s ear would be and whispered huskily, “why don’t ya go up to the room n’ get ready while i clean up down here?”

 

Papyrus gave a half-hearted glare, “YOU ASSHOLE,” he growled. Then he climbed off the couch to loom over Sans, trying to subtly pull down his shirt to hide the light of his magic that collected in his pelvis “I AM GOING ONLY BECAUSE I CHOOSE OUT OF MY FREE WILL, AND DEFINATLY NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!” With that he sharply turned around and pointedly took his time going up stairs. 

 

Sans chuckles, “what ever ya say boss” and blipped into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. “oh boss,” he calls out, “your scar is smudged!” and laughed when he heard a shout of disbelief.

 

At the top of the steps Papyrus goes strait to the bathroom, his face newly flushed with mild embarrassment and dark smudges down the left side of his face. Grumbling, he took a hand towel and ran the faucet for the water to heat up. Below the sink he opened up the cabinets to the sharpie bin and grabbed a marker and set it on the counter. Then he set to work using the washcloth to wipe the excess marker and going over his “scar” again with the sharpie, once he was satisfied he put the things away and started toward his room.

 

Papyrus opens his door, but stops in surprise as he looks over his room: it was dark but LED candles decorated the area around his bed and nearly every solid surface, synthetic rose petals scattered across his bed, and romantic music was playing softly from the speakers. Papyrus smiled as he felt his eyes tear up again, this night was already perfect for him, but the amount of thought Sans put into everything made the tall skeleton’s heart swell. He stepped into the room to look closer and could not help but pick up a few petals off the bed to cup them in his hand. 

 

“do ya like it?” Sans asks hopefully as he walks through the door and closes it behind him.

 

Papyrus looks up at his brother with stars in his eyes, “I LOVE IT! IT’S JUST LIKE WHAT MY DATING MANUAL SAYS!” 

 

Sans grins and scratches his skull, “that’s good, i was worried that i mighta overdone it a bit.”

 

“NONSENSE! THIS ARRANGEMENT MEETS ALL MY STANDARDS!” he says as he sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“heh heh… good” and moves to stand in between his lover’s legs, and hooked his hand gently behind the taller’s jaw bone to tilt it down, “ya ready?” he asks, eyes lidded.

 

“I- UM… y-yes,” he tried not to sound too eager.

 

Sans chuckled a bit as he brought Papyrus down for a kiss, their teeth coming together with a gentle clack as Sans felt the other’s ribs through the shirt. Papyrus gasped and hugged tightly when his brother started to grind their clothed pelvises together, giving the friction that he long craved. Using this moment to his advantage Sans slipped his tongue past the other’s teeth and Papyrus hungrily summoned his own tongue to battle his brother for dominance until he finally gives in. 

 

After a moment they finally break the kiss and Sans gently pushes his brother down onto the mattress and noticing their respective glowing bulges he pulls down both of their pants to let the straining erections free, then he wraps his hand around his own girthy red cock and presses it against his lover’s long green one. Papyrus groaned lewdly at the contact and moved his arms to grip the sheets around him at the feeling. 

 

Sans started with slow thrusts to purposely tease the taller monster who was melting under the ministrations. Steadily his thrusts began to pick up speed and Papyrus joined his thrusts to increase the slick delicious friction. With their erections sliding together the feeling quickly got intense, making Papyrus latch onto Sans to help keep himself grounded as he babbled and moaned to finish. They were both getting close, the pressure growing in their pelvises until they couldn’t take it anymore.  
Papyrus saw white as he came, cock twitching until his cum exploded onto his shirt and further lubricated their shafts. After a few more thrusts Sans growled as he came hard into his hand and plopped himself on top of his brother who was equally out of breath.

 

They dissipated their magic but remained in the after glow for a moment to let themselves calm their breathing. Sans was the first to move, first clacking another gentle skeleton kiss on the taller’s cheek, and then pulled up his shorts and helped Papyrus with his. They both crawled further onto the bed and underneath the covers, and before he could forget Sans reached over to the night stand and grabbed the remote to turn off the speakers. After finally settling down they cuddle each other underneath the blankets.

 

“Sans?”

 

“hmm?” he hummed as he was drifting to sleep.

 

Papyrus hugs a little tighter, “… I LOVE YOU.”

 

“i love you too, paps” he sleepily replies as he nuzzles into his brother’s chest.

 

They snuggle into each other as they fall asleep; it was not long till their gentle snores kissed the silence. One by one the fake candles loose power and blink out, leaving the two lovers to sleep the night in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Id like to also thank konekokittykat and saturnwonder for their encouraging words! Im really grateful for you both, so this is kinda my treat for y'all. ^u^


End file.
